


By a Thread

by SangriaKisses



Series: Lemonade [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shadow Binding, Smut, Spanking, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Warm sunny days and tiny bathing suits can be a very dangerous combination.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Lemonade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	By a Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Hello deers! Welcome back! We’re off to the pool, so let’s get wet :D Please pay very close attention to the tags. I tried to be really thorough. This one got real smutty. There are some elements of DDLG. If you’re not sure about what that is then this might not be for you….also all of this is consensual and I tried to make that apparent. Okay now that’s all out of the way, I hope that you enjoy it!

Temari knew that this was a bad idea from the beginning. When she’d gone with Karui and Ino to buy bathing suits she argued that it would probably get her in trouble somehow. The other blonde was all too happy to push the issue, Karui gleefully egging her on. 

It was the annual Akimichi pool party and barbeque. It had started off as a small get together but with time grew into a large event. The clan had a big enough pool, land, and food to feed a hoard of people. Konoha could become unseasonably warm during the summertime so it was a welcome reprieve. Amongst their friends, it had become a fun annual tradition. 

She’d been in Suna for months now and so the party would be like a fun reunion. Both she and Shikamaru had been so busy since she’d arrived that this would also be a nice way to enjoy one another. 

_“He won’t care.”_

_“He’s so lazy, and will probably be asleep the whole time.”_

_They really had no idea._

_“Come on Tem you look hot. It would be a real shame if you left without it. And if you do get ‘in trouble’ like you keep saying it will probably end up being a lot of fun.”_

_Their sneaky grins and her all too eager idea of being ‘punished’ led to her purchasing the far too small, some might even say inappropriate fire red bathing suit. If the few pieces of string could even be called that. Still, she couldn’t help the excited flutter in her chest, anticipation for what was surely to come._

The day of the actual party had been sweltering, reminiscent of days in the desert. The sweat glistened off Temari’s skin when she placed herself directly in front of Shikamaru, casually handing him a bottle of sunblock. 

Wearing the tiny bathing suit out there was much different than in the privacy of the store. She’d also chosen to leave her blonde hair down to make things just a little more interesting. The way that he stared at her from across the yard proved that she had succeeded.

“Can you do my back please.” Shikamaru’s eyes carefully raked over the large expanse of tan skin exposed in front of him and his closest friends. Glad that they had chosen to shift their gaze towards anything else that wasn’t his Sand Princess. Thankful for the cabana that afforded them a little privacy. Still, it was too little too late, the damage was already done. He couldn’t help but be a little gleeful at where she had directed their day. 

Wordlessly he worked the lotion over her shoulders, along her back to the top of her chest that the suit left greatly exposed. He went under the tiny straps that barely kept everything in place. His fingers traced over her spine and she couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips.

“Quiet.” He demanded harshly moving his fingers along her waistline. 

“Why? You seem a little tense. Maybe you need to cool off.” She knew that teasing him was probably not a great idea but the game had already been set. 

He leaned forward, his breath heavy against her ear as his hands worked up and down her thighs. 

“Be very careful about who you tease Princess my control is only hanging on by a thread. It seems that going back to Suna caused you to forget about how to act appropriately.” His fingers lightly traced over her bikini bottoms and he could feel her overheated pussy.

“I knew that you were a brat, I didn’t realize that you were also a slut. Is being naked in front of everyone turning you on?”

She rolled her eyes carefully choosing her next words. “I’m not naked. It’s just a bathing suit Shikamaru.”

His eyes blazed with a dark shadow. His hand gripped tightly to her loose hair pulling her gaze back towards him. “Excuse me. That’s not how you’re going to address me.”

She tried to hide her smile. They had a lot of fun games in the bedroom. This one was one of her favorites. “Fine... _daddy_. I just thought that it was cute and I thought that you might think that I was pretty in it.” 

The gentle kiss against her lips became more aggressive. “You look very pretty baby but you made daddy upset. No pool party for you, let's go.” 

“But daddy I want to stay!” 

“Stop being a fucking brat. Time to go.” She grinned, catching Ino and Karui’s amused eyes while Shikamaru led them into the Akimichi manor. Up towards a familiar room. Since they’d been kids he and Ino had a permanent room that they could stay in. 

He held her against the door her legs wrapped around his waist. His heavy kisses paralyzing her. “Safeword?” 

She smiled brightly up at him before responding. “Pineapple.” He nodded smirking at the choice before giving her one last gentle kiss. 

He took a deep breath before placing sharp possessive marks along her neck. His words sent vibrations across her body. “If you wanted to get fucked you could have asked instead of traipsing around and showing off this body that I’m only allowed to see.

His tense voice left goosebumps on her arms. “So now you have to be punished.” 

Without blinking an eye she replied in challenge. “Is that right? Have I been bad? What are you going to do to me, daddy?” Without a word, he tore off the barely-there bikini before settling into a chair. 

“Across my fucking lap now.” His shadows dragged her towards him before she could make a move. Placing her directly over his lap. A warm hand went to rub over the curve of her ass squeezing it firmly. She gasped out loud when she felt his hand bounce off her skin. 

“Did you like showing off in front of all those people?” Another rough smack as her body jerked in pleasure. 

“Do you like it when daddy has to punish you?” 

The sting turned into a delicious buzz. That delicate cocktail of pleasure and pain. “Answer me.”

“It’s just been so long daddy and I wanted sex.” He seemed to consider her response as his hands rubbed over the rosy red skin. 

“No, good girls have sex. Brats like you get fucked.” 

“Then please fuck me.” He shook his head leaning forward to capture her lips against his in a sloppy kiss. Temari hopelessly tried to pull him closer but the shadows restraining her were tight. 

He kissed her along the shell of her ear. “Fuck yourself if you’re so desperate and don’t you dare cum without permission.” He placed her on the bed before moving to take his seat across from her. His shadows wrapped around her ankles, keeping her legs open for him to see all of her. He left her hands free to move. 

Temari pouted dramatically trying to garner any compassion but Shikamaru was unmoved. He watched darkly as her fingers made a show of tracing over her pussy lips, rubbing against her hard clit before plunging into her tight hole. 

“Look how wet you are. How does it feel? It’s not the same, is it, Princess?” She frowned, shaking her head. 

“Daddy you’re being mean. I’m soaked and I want you to eat my pussy.” 

“I’ll eat your pussy when you learn to behave. Right now is about me getting control back.” She frowned but kept moving her fingers in and out. It was a poor substitute for his long fingers or thick cock. She watched hungrily as he began to stroke himself up and down watching her fingers work. He could see that she was just on the edge of an orgasm. 

“Are you sorry?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Can you promise that you won’t do anything like this again.”

“No.” She answered honestly. 

Temari saw the grin that cut across his face when he broke character. Shikamaru shook his head and released his shadows, his own hands taking control of her wrists. 

She moaned, feeling his warm skin against hers. His cock leaking pre-cum along her thigh. “You took your punishment very well-baby and daddy forgives you.”

She placed soft affectionate kisses along his jaw. “Thank you, daddy. Will you fuck me now, even if I’m a brat.”

Temari relished in the delicate kisses on her head. “Of course baby, daddy loves that you’re his brat.” Temari cried out when his large cock thrust into her. His harsh movements leaving her no room to breathe. He groaned at how tightly her pussy squeezed his cock. 

She felt his sweat dripping onto her skin as he kept up the frantic pace against her helpless pussy. “The next time you want to wear some kind of slutty outfit you come to me first. If you want to get fucked you ask your daddy. I’m supposed to take care of my baby. I don’t want anyone else thinking that they can do that.” 

He swallowed her cries as the inevitable release hit. His following right after. “Take it, baby. Take everything that daddy has to give you.” He held himself in her as they both rode out their orgasms. As he filled her with his load. Shikamaru placed gentle kisses on her lips before pulling out and laying by her side. 

They laid there catching their breaths, as he kissed her sweat matted forehead. “I really need a cigarette.”

She laughed and nodded. “Me too, and a drink.” 

“What are you going to wear?” They should probably go make an appearance before someone came to get them. 

“I brought a backup bathing suit, it’s in my bag downstairs.” She explained with a smirk. He chuckled in response, drawing her closer. They were both well-known strategists.

“Good planning, I’ll run down and grab it and I’ll make sure to pack this one too. You can use it when we get home.” She grinned at the idea. Thankful for these warm summer nights.

**Author's Note:**

> My hot InoShikaCho wifeys all hang out! 
> 
> Thanks for reading babes! Thank you to Rando29 for feeding me these ideas! Sai/Ino will be taking a swim next then I’m going to write something for Chouji/Karui because well it’s his party and he should get some if he wants to. Lol I hope to have those out soon but the work countdown is ticking so I’ll fit writing in where I can. 
> 
> I appreciate you reading/any kudos/ comments! You all mean the world to me! <3 you!


End file.
